This invention relates to a connector having a shield structure.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP-B 4541999 (Patent Document 1) and JP-A 2009-43704 (Patent Document 2), contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The connector of each of Patent Documents 1 and 2 is configured to be connected to a mating connector. The connector comprises a shell and a signal contact while the mating connector comprises a mating shell provided with a contact portion which is resiliently deformable. When the connector is connected to the mating connector, the contact portion of the mating shell is brought into contact with the shell so that the shell and the mating shell are electrically connected with each other. Accordingly, the signal contact is electrically shielded from the outside.
As shown in FIG. 16, the connector of Patent Document 1 comprises a housing which is formed with a slit. The slit is formed on a sidewall of the housing so as to extend to a front end of the housing. Accordingly, a front side of the housing is separated into an upper part and a lower part by the slit. The contact portion of the mating shell moves in the slit to be brought into contact with the shell so that the mating shell is electrically connected with the shell.
As shown in FIG. 17, the connector of Patent Document 2 comprises a housing which is formed with a slender through hole. The through hole pierces a sidewall of the housing. Although the through hole extends long toward a front end of the housing, the through hole does not reach the front end of the housing. Accordingly, the front end of the housing is not separated into two parts. The contact portion of the mating shell brought into contact with the shell through the through hole so that the mating shell is electrically connected with the shell.
The front side of the housing of the connector of Patent Document 1 is divided into the two parts. Accordingly, the housing has a low strength.
The front side of the housing of the connector of Patent Document 2 is not divided into two parts. However, when the connector is mated with the mating connector, the contact portion of the mating connector surmounts the housing to enter the through hole. Accordingly, the housing tends to be shaven by the contact portion. The shavings might remain on the shell so that the contact portion of the mating shell might not be properly brought into contact with the shell.